


Shotgun Picks the Music

by jujubiest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels have never been quite what Sam was expecting, but this is still a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Picks the Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is unabashedly ridiculous.

Sam vividly remembers, with no small amount of embarrassment, how ridiculously eager he was to meet an angel for the first time. How it felt to have an angel look him in the eyes, reach out and grasp his hands. He’d always thought of angels as guardians, benevolent beings, powerful and shining. Somehow, even in the guise of a middle aged, middle-of-the-road Midwestern man in a cheap suit and a trench coat, Castiel was everything Sam had expected.

Of course, in the years that followed Sam learned that Castiel–and all angels–were so much less and more than the way they were depicted in Bible stories and Sunday school classes. Angels were powerful, and petty. Many of them considered themselves above humanity, though they were so painfully human in their triumphs and failings alike. Angels were a megalomaniac middle child and a slavishly obedient eldest son. Angels answered to nicknames and liked cheeseburgers, and came at his big brother’s beck and call.

Yet somehow, even in all the years he’d spent around him, even when he’d been totally human, Sam never expected to see Cas looking quite like  _this:_ sitting in the passenger’s seat, shoulders pressed back into the worn leather, eyes straight ahead, and…lips moving. Just barely. Singing along under his breath to the kind of music that he definitely didn’t get from Dean.

Though where in the world an angel of the Lord managed to pick up a taste for rap music, Sam had no idea.

He decided not to ask. He just focused his attention on the road, fighting a small smile as he listened to the angel in the passenger seat whisper-sing-growl along to the chorus.


End file.
